


Rise and Shine

by Morgana



Series: Getting Off [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana





	Rise and Shine

The second he heard the shower start up, Xander swung into action. He turned the TV off, then reached over and flipped the radio on, turning the volume up as high as he could without disturbing his parents. Music had always been his best cover, whether it was hiding from an overly inquisitive mother or a vampire that seemed to know far too much for comfort. He closed his eyes, then slid a hand into his boxers, sighing with relief as his fingers wrapped around his aching cock.

Morning wood had taken on a whole new meaning since Spike had moved in. Before then, Xander hadn't thought about it, had just jerked off before he went to take his shower, but now there was a smirking blond presence that he didn't dare do anything in front of. But he wasn't about to get up and try hobbling into the bathroom with a tent in his shorts in front of Spike, either. So his mornings had taken on a new level of torture, while he waited for the vampire to head for the shower and give him the privacy he needed to get off. Thankfully, Spike liked lingering under the hot water, which meant that he had at least twenty minutes, and that was usually five more than he needed.

Xander didn't bother with any teasing or playing, just started slowly stroking his dick. His eyes drifted closed as he thought about Anya. She was gorgeous, and she liked sex almost as much as he did, even liked watching pornos with him while they both touched themselves. He thought about the last time they'd done that, how she'd looked with her hand between her legs, squirming on the couch just a few feet away while she watched him jerk off. He squeezed his dick and moaned softly as pleasure skated up his spine.

He sped up just a little, shivering as the backs of his fingers began to rub against the soft cotton underwear with more regularity. He always jerked off into his boxers, had ever since he was a teenager and he'd seen a guy do it in a porno. For a while, he'd tried to tell himself that it was just self-preservation, since he didn't have a lock on his door and knocking was apparently something his mother never learned, but eventually he had to admit, if only to himself, that the kinkiness of it got him off just a little bit harder. There was something about it that always felt illicit, like he was seconds away from getting caught, and coming in his shorts just felt dirty, in the very best way.

He kicked the covers off and looked down, biting his lip at the sight of his hand moving inside his boxers, at the very obvious sight of his erection and the wet spot at the tip that was starting to spread out. The sight reminded him of the movie, of how it had felt to be sixteen and sitting beside Jesse while they discovered what sex was all about. He still remembered that movie- there had been a girl laying in the center of her bed, her legs spread wide open as she touched herself while a guy watched outside and jerked off, and it had been hard to say what was hotter, the sight of a girl doing something so sexy or the dirtiness of someone watching her. At some point Jesse had bolted for the bathroom, and Xander hadn't been able to resist mimicking the guy on the screen, his hand in his pants as he jacked off. It had only taken him a few strokes before he came, but he'd ended up doing the same thing again after Jesse left, and any time he wanted to get off hard and fast after that.

Precome soaked his fingers, and he rubbed it back into his skin, tightening his grip. He'd been slick already when he started, had been leaking ever since he woke up from a dream he didn't remember and found himself harder and wetter than usual. That had made waiting even more painful than usual, and he'd been about to say fuck it and reach down to take care of himself, Spike or no Spike, when the vampire got up to shower. Xander wondered if he really would've jerked off in front of Spike if he'd waited longer, and the thought made his cock twitch and harden just a little bit more in his hand. He squeezed his dick again, then started stroking really fast, moaning again as his imagination took a sudden turn to the left and provided an extra image of Spike watching both him and Anya get themselves off.

He pictured Anya coming in front of them both, thought about the way she'd moaned and clenched her thighs around her hand, like she did when he went down on her, then pictured those blue eyes turning to him, and that sent him over. Xander groaned and barely managed to get his free hand up to stifle his cry as his cock pulsed in his hand and started to shoot. Every burst of come that splattered over hand and underwear seemed to feed the one after it, until finally the last little twitch faded, and he was empty. He carefully released his softening dick and withdrew his sticky hand, then wiped it on the clean leg of his boxers.

He lay still and enjoyed the jelly-legged, weak-kneed aftermath of coming hard until he heard the shower turn off. Reaching for the sweatpants he kept next to the bed, Xander shoved his soiled underwear down, wiping himself off with the boxers before tossing them into the dirty clothes pile, then pulled the sweats on. By the time Spike came out of the bathroom, he'd gone back to watching TV and was ready to bitch about all the hot water being gone. It all added up to just another average morning with his unfriendly neighborhood vampire roommate.


End file.
